For One Night
by Laxus's GF
Summary: New girls are here! Who are they? Why are the boys disappearing after school?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story check out my other one! Shout out to Mya: POST YOUR NEW CHAPTER! Love ya! (she's my sister!) any ways I don't own OHSHC if I did well let's not get into that.**

It was a normal day at Oran high school. Boys were going to their normal classes and girls were fawning over the hot Host club members.

Yep the usual. Well it was normal until the host club started up that after noon. Of course the 'dad' Tamaki was there to charm his usual crowed of girls, the 'mom' Kyoya was balancing the clubs budget as well as attending his own set of girls, the 'troublesome twins' Hikaru and Kaoru were over selling their forbidden brother love like usual, and the 'cute and scary' Honey and Takashi (Mori) were dealing with their set of customers as well, the only one missing was

"Where's Haruhi?" Honey asked Tamaki.

Tamaki looked around "I don't know."

By this time the club was empty and the only people left in the room were the club members.

"We saw Haruhi." Said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Where?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Today in class she was talking to this new girl I remember her leaving before class started. Then another girl came in and handed the teacher a note and then left again. It was weird but we didn't think much of it." Hikaru said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" yelled Tamaki as Kyoya opened the door.

A girl with dark blue eyes and long brown hair that was tied back in a braid, and a girl version of the males uniform came in. The uniform she was wearing was a cream colored skirt that ended mid thigh and a dress shirt and a cream jacket with Oran's sign on it.

"Sorry but the host club is closed." Kyoya said.

The girl looked around and grimaced. "Trust me I'm not here for the Host club. I'm one of the new office aids I am here to deliver a message to you guys." She said her voice sweet and audible.

"Your that girl who walked into our class and handed our teacher that note!" Yelled Hikaru.

"Yes I am." She said no emotion evident on her face.

"Wait weren't you talking to Haruhi before class too?" Asked Kaoru.

"No that was my twin sister, Mya. She's the reason I'm here right now and not at home. Do to my sisters unwillingness To listen to other people I am here to ask you to excuse Haruhi's absence in today's host club meeting and apologize for my sister." She said quickly.

She turned to leave when the door was slammed shut. Mori stood there in front of the door not moving.

"Excuse me I have to go find my sister." She said trying to get around him.

"No" he said picking the girl up and turning her around. He pointed at Honey who had tears in his eyes.

"Baylee-san?" He asked.

"No. Way! Honey-chan?!" Baylee exclaimed running up and squeezing the older boy.

"Wait that means..." She turned around still holding Honey "Mori-chan?" She asked, somehow she did this while not smiling at all.

Baylee put down Honey and stared at Mori, who was staring at her. They stayed like that until Mori stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Baylee wrapped hers around him and then they broke apart.

"Do you guys want to come over, Mya would probably be thrilled to see you guys." She said pulling out her phone and texting someone.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"That is a very good question, um a question I have yet to hear the answer too, but I know for a fact that she's going to my house later." Baylee said.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, daddy's coming to save you!" Said Tamaki with his fist in the air and sparkles floating all around him.

"So, sempai, this is the school you go to?" Baylee asked

"Yea! Taka and I have went to this school ever since preschool! I thought you knew that Baylee. Why did you come back, anyways?" Mitsukuni asked cheerily.

"Mya and I both received a scholarship, Mya on kendo and I on karate, ironic right?" Baylee said, still keeping a straight face.

"Wow! That will be so cool! You two are welcome anytime to the host club! Hey Taka, are you excited to see my-chan again? I know Usa-chan is…"

"Yea, I miss her…" Takashi said more than one word, which surprised some of the club members.

By this time, the members were all in one limousine and cruising down the road towards the normal two bedroom apartment buildings.

"Hey isn't that where Haruhi lives?" Asked the doppelgänger twins in unison.

"Yes, but we live a couple of doors down as well… we just moved back from a few towns over, Mya should be making supper now, if she follows what she sent on her text... Which I doubt will happen anytime soon." Baylee said while looking out the window.

Mya stepped out of a door right when the host club stepped out of the limo, she turned to go into a different door when she heard.

"MY-CHAN!" She turned to see who it was when she was tackled to the ground.

"Hey boss, if this girl is anything like her sister, they will be a pretty boring pair..." Hikaru said, not caring who had heard or not.

One person did hear, in fact, "actually, Mya is my opposite half, she is like a little kid at times, let me simplify things. I am more like Takashi, Mya is more like Mitsukuni…. Now don't go spreading rumors about us, it's disgraceful." Baylee said walking up from behind them.

Tamaki nearly jumped right out of his pants when she started talking.

"Kuni-chan! Oh how I've missed you! Where's Taka?" Mya asked while crushing hunny into a bone crunching hug, which he only returned back.

When she set down hunny, she was picked up from behind and was set on a pair of shoulders.

"Taka! Don't scare me like that, sempai!" Mya said with a fit of giggles, "I've missed you Taka, how have you been?"

"I've missed you too, Mya…. I have not been the same..." Takashi answers her

"My-chan! You are like Takashi's younger sister, as is Baylee is like my younger sister! You two are important to us!"

Baylee smiled, that surprised everyone except for Haruhi who was currently walking out of her apartment.

"So the very rare smile returns. It suits you." She said. As soon as the words came out the smile was gone. Soon a smoke alarm was going off from the apartment Mya came out of. Baylee ran into the apartment.

"MY DID YOU BURN DINNER AGAIN?!" She half screamed. Mya blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry?" She said.

"My I can't make dinner every night." Baylee said. Mya frowned tears forming in her eyes.

"I only wanted everyone to taste your yummy cooking." She said nearly crying. Baylee walked up and hugged her.

"It's okay Sweety I'll cook as long as you want me too." She whispered. "You guys remind me of them." Haruhi said pointing too the orange haired twins.

"I see no resemblance." Baylee said pulling away from Mya. "They are gossipy and rude there's no way we could ever relate to such... Such fools!" Baylee said grimacing. "That wasn't nice Bay-chan!" Mya whined.

"Please excuse my sister she's tired and a little aggravated. She's had a long day." Mya said softly. "Go cook dinner please." Mya said again this time to Baylee.

"If I must." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Would you guys like to come in? There's plenty of room." Mya said walking into the apartment. The host club members followed.

Soon the jaws of all the host club members, (except Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori) hit the floor.

"How is your apartment so big?!" Exclaimed Haruhi. "Huh? Oh! The landlord gave us the biggest apartment. Baylee said we could afford it so I said yes." Mya explained. "Dinners done!" Baylee called and pulled out eight plates, Filling each one, and then placing them on the table.

"Bay-chan where's your plate?" Hunny asked.

"Oh I have to go work so I won't get to eat tonight." Baylee said emotionless. Hunny gave her a worried look, but Baylee shrugged it off.

"Doesn't your dad work? What about your mom?" Hunny asked trying to get Baylee to stay. Baylee turned to Hunny, a soft look in her eyes.

"My mom died a couple of years after we moved and dad... Dads in jail." She said. Mya noticed Baylee's emotionless facade falling.

"Yo sis why don't you take the night off tonight. You know mom wouldn't want you working during the school year any ways." She said softly. Baylee looked up as nodded. She walked to her cell phone and texted someone.

"I have the night off." Baylee called. Then there was noises coming from the kitchen, then silence for about thirty-five minutes, then a few more noises. Then Baylee came out holding small individual cakes that looked gourmet.

"I made cake if you guys want some." Baylee said placing the cakes in the center of the table. Soon she was tackled by Hunny.

"I can't believe you made us cake! Your the best!" He exclaimed, squeezing Baylee around her middle.

"Thank you." Baylee said hugging the short adorable older boy back.

"Why don't you choose the cake you want first?" Baylee asked.

"Okay but I'm sitting in your lap!" He shouted pulling Baylee with him. Soon Baylee was sitting cross legged on the floor with Hunny sitting in her lap.

"So how did you and Hunny meet?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses slightly.

"He taught me karate." Baylee stated. Everyone sat there in shock while Hunny, Mori , Mya and Baylee kept on eating. A couple of silent hours later Mya yawned.

"Nee-chan I'm tired" she said rubbing her eyes. Baylee nodded and looked down and Hunny was sleeping in her lap.

"Hunny-chan?" Baylee asked. She soon turned and saw that everyone was sleeping. She sighed and picked up Hunny. She placed him in her bed and went to get pillows and blankets for all of the sleeping people in her house. She places a big blanket over Mori who conveniently had Mya in his lap, she picked up Tamaki's head and placed and over stuffed pillow under his head then placed a wool blanket over him. She saw the twin boys sit up somewhat disoriented.

"Do you guys wanna go sleep in Mya's bed? I don't care if you sleep over." She said looking away.

"Sure which rooms hers?" Kaoru asked. Baylee showed then to Mya's room then shut the door. The last one who needed a blanket or something was Kyoya. As soon as she got close he woke up giving her an evil glare.

"The guest room is the second door the the left, you can sleep there." She said rivaling his glare with one of her own. He got up and shuffled down the hall. Baylee saw Usa sitting on the floor. She picked the bunny up and went to put the bunny with its owner. After she did that the glanced at the clock, 12:45am. She laid a blanket out on the floor and grabbed a huge, overstuffed, purple, fuzzy, pillow and laid it on the ground. She threw a blanket over herself and snuggled deep into her pillow and fell asleep.

*morning*

Mori was the first to wake up, like usual. When he awoke, he felt happier then he ever had since that one day.

He felt a person shifting near his side. He opened his eyes to see Mya sitting up whole rubbing her left eye sleepily.

Eventually, she stood up, stretched while yawning, then padded over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. A couple of minutes later, she walked out of the kitchen and then into her bedroom.

"Eeek! What are you DOING in MY BEDROOM?!" Mya screamed as she kicked a set of boys out into the hallway.

Waking up to that was terrifying. Baylee nearly had a heart attack, but was calm when she got out and into the hall. That's where she found Hikaru and Kaoru, sitting there, rubbing their heads.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Baylee who still had no emotion.

"Yeah why'd she act like that?" The twins asked in unison

"Personal space issues." Baylee shrugged and looked back at the clock.

"God guys! It's 5 freakin 30!" Baylee yelled.

"It's not our frikin fault that you stayed up till the frikin waking hours of the flipin morning." A very cranky Mya yelled back.

"Go back to frikin bed until your normal!" Screamed Baylee.

"Damn! She's so annoying." Baylee grumbled shuffling into the kitchen.

"Bay-chan," Hunny called out from the door way rubbing his eye cutely.

"Yes Hunny?" She asked somewhat grouchily.

"Will you come 'nuggle me? I can't find Usa." He said yawning.

"Sure I'll be in there in a minute." She said waving her hand in dismissal. Hunny quickly hid Usa under the bed and crawled back into bed. Baylee walked in and laid in the bed. Her eyes closing in exhaustion.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?" Hunny asked worriedly. "Midnight." She groaned. He sighed and shook his head.

"Oh yeah can I call my parents they don't know we stayed over last night." Hunny asked.

"Sure my cells on the couch in the living room." She grumbled. Hunny nodded and left the room. As soon as he was in the front room he froze. The table was a mess and there was food everywhere. He thought he had just entered a war zone.

"Takashi what's going on? My? Please someone say something." He said trying to find someone. It seemed like everyone disappeared!

"They started it!" Yelled Mya who appeared right next to him.

"We did not! She started it! She's the one who threw the food first!" Hikaru yelled. Mya started crying and yelled

"Bay there being mean." In less than a second Baylee was there hugging the crying Mya and glaring at the twins. "You two would be the perfect people in a host club." Haruhi said walking up to them.

"How so?" Baylee asked her eyes widening slightly.

"You act like them." Haruhi said pointing to the red heads.

"I know you don't like them that much but seriously you act like them." She said.

"Haruhi don't go giving Mya id-"

"That's a great idea!"

"Aw shit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter... Hopefully it's better than the first.**

"Bay-chan it's a perfect idea!" Mya yelled.

"I don't thin-"

"Come to me my newest daughter!" Yelled a very excited Tamaki.

"Yes father!" Mya said appearing next to Tamaki.

"They are going to be the end of me..." Baylee and Haruhi both said in unison. Hunny tugged on Baylee's arm pulling her twords the kitchen.

"Bay-San please make us some breakfast. Please!" He said giving her the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. She nodded. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Tamaki, oh and lastly-" Baylee said turning to the guest room.

"Do. Not. Go. In. There." Tamaki and the twins said.

"Whatever." She said opening the door to a pissed Kyoya.

"Breakfast order?" She asked. He grumbled something along the lines of an omelette or something.

"Crêpes" Tamaki yelled.

"Pancakes and eggs and bacon!" Hunny said.

"Eggs" Mori said.

"I would like a crepe, some pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage,-"

"Choose one." Baylee interupted. Mya pouted, then she noticed Kaoru staring at baylee as she walked past him and into the kitchen and a positively evil smile appeared on her face.

"Breakfast sandwich." She said. Then waited for Baylee to go into the kitchen. Then she entered the kitchen.

"Baylee-nee" Mya whined

"Yes"

"Do you have work today?"

"No"

"Can we all play a game?" Mya asked the whining still evident in her voice.

"Yes, what game would you like to play?" Baylee asked already starting the breakfasts.

"Truth or dare"

"If you can get the others to play then I will play as well." Baylee said not even turning around.

"Yes!" Mya hissed and ran back into the living room.

"Hey guys wanna play a game?!" She asked energetically.

"Sure"

"Yeah"

"Why not?"

"Did Bay-San agree to you playing a game?"

"Yes"

"Great! Now everyone gather in a circle!" Mya said. Everyone grumbled and sat in a circle.

"What game are we playing My-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Truth or Dare" she said the evil smile was back this time with the evil glint in her eye. She sat down next to Hikaru.

" Im guessing you have something planned and I want in." He whispered in her ear, leaning really close to her body.

"Of course I have a plan! How much do you think Kaoru likes Baylee?"

"Knowing my brother, he had a crush on her the minute he heard her talk. It's weird because she's so boring and emotionless."

"Perfect! Lets get them together shall we?"

"We shall."

The two broke apart as soon as Baylee walked in carrying breakfast. She gave Mya a 'I-know-your-planning-something-that-I'm-not-gonna -like' glare. And Mya gave the 'Im-so-innocent-why-would-I-plan-something-devious ' look.

"Where's the devils spawn?" Baylee asked.

"Spare room."

"Thanks My"

Baylee walked in and came out quickly and holding one less plate. She sat down next to Kaoru and Hunny who immediately sat in her lap.

"Let's get this game started!" Mya yelled as Baylee passed the plates of food around.

"Yeah let's start it quick!" Hikaru said high-fiving Mya.

"I wanna go first!" Mya yelled.

"Go ahead." Baylee replied eating a breakfast burrito.

"Baylee! Truth or Dare?" Mya asked the evil glint was back, so was the smile and now they were on Hikaru too, along with occasional glances at each other.

"Dare." Baylee said.

"I dare you to go into the closet with Kaoru and stay in there until your his gir- I mean best friend!" Mya said. Baylee's expressionless face showed a slight sign of distress.

"I'm cool with it." Kaoru said walking into Baylee's bedroom closet.

"What ever." Baylee said following after the red head. Mya followed quickly behind them and shut the door locking it. She ran back into the living room and whispered to her partner in crime.

"Stage 1complete!" They high fived and paused the game until further notice.

*in the closet*

Baylee and Kaoru sat in comfortable silence that was slowly getting awkward.

"Well it seems we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Kaoru."

"Hello Kaoru I'm Baylee it's very nice to meet you."

"I have a feeling that your sister and my brother are planning something."

"Funny I had the same feeling. Mya is always planning something."

"Normally it's me and Kaoru who come up with the plans. It feels weird to be left out."

"I know the feeling but you get used to it after a while."

"What? What do you mean?"

"After our dad was arrested Mya started hanging out with new friends and slowly started to create master plans to get me to date people... We were closer than you and your brother are. At first I was angry and I felt alone but then I realized that she was still there and still cared she just didn't want to be alone either. The reason she started hanging out with other people was because as soon as my dad was arrested, I had to immediately get a job in order to pay the bills and daily expenses."

"Oh well I hope it doesn't get to bad because then we will have the double dating devils on our hands"

"Yeah it's probably for the best."

"Ya know I could really get used to hanging around you."

"Your not as bad as I imagined. I'm sorry for judging you like I did."

"Hey we were asking for it."

"Do you feel like life is a story? A story that you can't skip ahead and read the ending-"

"A story that you can only wait to unfold in front of you."

Baylee's eyes widened in surprise. Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah I realized it a while ago a few months after Haruhi started going to school at Oran." Kaoru said.

"I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends." Baylee said in a barely noticeable happy tone.

"Agreed"

"Do you want me to turn the light on? I'm sure the switch is here somewhere."

Baylee said her hands reaching upwards just barely falling short of the switch from the ceiling.

"Here allow me to get it." Kaoru said reaching up and pulling the switch. Soon the small room was illuminated. Kaoru grabbed Baylee's hand which was still in the air and brought it down. A very light (very very very light) blush scattered across her cheeks.

"S-so why don't w-we get to know each other better?" Baylee suggested. Kori noticed the light blush and smirked.

"Yeah want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure."

"I'll start. What is your favorite color?"

"Purple. What do you like to do after school besides hosting with your brother?"

"Walk around the grounds of our estate. If you could choose anyone in this room to date right now who would it be?"

"That hanger looks like a nice guy..."

Kaoru busted up laughing

"I-Im being serious."

"Your the only other person in here. So you?"

"Correct choice."

"Do you want to get back at my sister and your brother for trying to set us up?"

"Read my mind."

"Let's do it then."

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. I'm taking OCs if you wanna send me one. Also I need dares and truths i promise I'll give you credit in the beginning authors note! also if you hate it I wrote most of it when I was half asleep so don't hate me too much! Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well third times a charm! If you guys want the outline of the plan Baylee and Kaoru came up with just PM me and I'll gladly send it your way! So here we go! Oh and thanks to Emma-Sempai for sending in a dare and an OC and the bunny of amazingness for sending in most of the OCs! Any ways enjoy!**

"This plan is perfect! Baylee you must have the smartest brain ever!"

"My brain isn't even compared to yours Kaoru. You have evil running through your blood."

"We were meant to be best friends."

"I agree"

Mya opened the door to find the two sitting on the floor talking.

"So Kar-kun, Nee-chan are you guys da- best friends?" She asked her eyes looking hopeful.

"Why of course we are. In fact Kaoru was just helping me finish the plans for our up coming birthday." Baylee said standing up. She held out her hand to Kaoru who gladly took it.

"Hikaru" Baylee called. The said boy ran up to his twin and the two sisters.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for judging you so harshly. Your brother told me a lot about you and I hope we can become friends." Baylee said bowing slightly.

"It's okay I guess"

"Okay let's continue with our game." Baylee said walking out of the room with Kaoru beside her.

"Bay-San do you have enough stuff to make me another honey cake?" Honey asked sweetly.

"I think I ran out of milk last night so I'll have to go to the supermarket to buy some." Baylee said a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Can I come with you Bee-san?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course Ru-kun." Baylee said giggling a slight blush showing. The other hosts and Mya looked from Baylee to Kaoru then to eachother.

"Nee-San ill be back soon please don't destroy the place." Baylee said taking Kaoru's arm and walking out of the house.

"Did it work?" Hikaru asked. Mya shrugged.

"I don't know but I've haven't seen Bay smile like that since before dad was arrested. I'm happy for her" Mya said, a soft look in her eyes. Hikaru watched a soft smile appear on her face. He took her hand.

"Yeah Kaoru seems happier too. Maybe we actually succeeded."

"Doubt it" Mori said. Mya and Hikaru turned to look at him.

"What do you mean Taka?"

"He means that Baylee could be back to her old self. She may be fooling you and Kaoru may be helping her. Plus Bay-San is to little and to sweet to date someone like Kaoru!" Honey said cutely.

~Meanwhile with Baylee and Kaoru~

"Nicely done Ru-kun"

"Same to you Bee-san" the two tricksters said.

"Phase one is a go" Kaoru said, Baylee's hand still in the crook of his arm. They rounded a street corner and Baylee slipped on a puddle. She fell backwards and landed on her rear, and skinning her elbow.

"Bee-san! Are you okay?!" Kaoru asked kneeling down beside Baylee.

"Yes I'm fine Ru-kun" Baylee said. Kaoru pulled Baylee to her feet and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You had me worried Bee." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Ru." Baylee whispered back.

"Bay-chi? Bay-chi! Over here!" Yelled a small yet cute voice. Baylee pulled out of Kaoru's embrace and turned twords the voice. A girl with short blond hairand straight,bangs that were almost to long and were close to falling in her bright green eyes.

"K-Katsumi?!" Baylee asked.

"Aku-chan, Haru-chan I found Bay-chi!" Baylee stood there shocked before she realized that the small girl was running twords her.

"Katsumi! Wait! Please!" Baylee said right before she was tackled to the ground.

"Sumi it's not nice to tackle people" a tall lean girl with black hair that had a purple shine, and grey eyes said.

"Haruko?"

"But Haru-chan I wanna hug Bay-chi! I haven't seen her since last year!"

"No"

"Fine!" Katsumi said pouting a little. She got off of Baylee and sat down folding her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"Katsumi save your adorableness for when we need funds okay?" Said another girl. This one was a little bit shorter than Haruka. She had long black hair that ended mid waist and fringed banges. Her eyes were a beautiful dark purple with plain glasses on her face.

"Sorry to inconvenience you Baylee." She said.

"Akuma?! Wow it's been forever since I've seen you." Baylee said a small smile on her face.

"Excuse me Bee-san" Kaoru said Baylee turned her attention to the red headed boy.

"Yes Ru-kun?"

"Who are these people? Are they your friends, love?" He asked.

"Ru-kun" Baylee said a dark red blush on her face.

"These are my friends. This is Akuma I. She is half English and half Japanese, and she acts kind of like Kyoya. This is Haruko Satsegomi she's fully Japanese and is a lot like Mori-Sempai. This is Katsumi Nekomi She's fully Japanese and is the cousin of Haruko she acts almost exactly like Hunny-chan." Baylee introduced.

"Love?! Did he just call you Love?!" A voice said from almost no where. Suddenly a girl with lightly-tanned skin and long blond hair with brown eyes showed up.

"You are not old enough to date!" Said the girl

"I'm 15 and you aren't my parent you can't tell me what to do."

"Daddy she's speaking nonsense!" The girl cried clutching onto Akuma.

"Emi? Is that you? I thought you lived in America!" Baylee said.

"Star?!" The blond exclaimed.

"Emiko this is Kaoru he's helping me trick My and his Bro. Ru-kun this is Emiko, one of her parents was Japanese and the other was American." Baylee introduced.

"Don't touch my poor innocent daughter!"

"Emiko I'm not your daughter!" Baylee said walking into the super market.

*time skip Baylee just finished lunch and the girls came over*

"So we gonna finish our game?" Mya asked. Everyone nodded. The girls all tilted their heads.

"What game?" Katsumi asked.

"Truth or dare. It's Bays turn now." Mya said patting the small senior on the head. Baylee cleared her throat.

"Tamaki-Sempai truth or dare?" She said.

"Dare" he exclaimed. Baylee looked over at Kaoru and then to Emiko.

"Okay then I dare you to lick everyone's toes. " Baylee said. Suddenly a look of disgust came across his face.

"How'd you come up with that?" He asked. Baylee nodded

"These things just come to me." She said before a girl burst through the door.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for..." The girl paused and looked at Mya, Baylee and Akuma.

"Bay! My! Kum! I thought I never find you guys!" The girl exclaimed her curled blond hair bouncing as she jumped up and down.

"Talia?" Mya asked

"Talia! It's so good to see you" Baylee said a small smile on her face.

"Bee you need to introduce her to us!" Kaoru whinned.

"Sorry Ru-kun, this is Talia Teriko she's our cousin." Baylee introduced.

"Ah, it looks like we're related then. Talia here is my adopted sister. She just kept the last name of her real parents." Akuma said, slightly pushing up her glasses. Baylee looked at Mya.

"My real parents are related to My and Bay and I'm their heir to their huge fashion line called Dream Big." Talia said spinning around letting her light pink dress twirl around as well.

"So we aren't blood related but family related... That's amazing we love having you around and you being our cousin makes you that much better!" Mya exclaimed tackling Akuma to the ground. Akuma smiled and hugged the girl back. Tamaki kinda just sat there and then asked the question bugging him the most

"Do I still have to lick everyone's toes?"

**I hope you like it! I'll do more dares next week! **


End file.
